Redwall Timeline
This page serves as a timeline for all the occurrences in the Redwall saga. Primeval Period *Urthrun the Gripper, Spearlady Gorse, Ceteruler the Just, and Bluestripe the Wild rule Salamandastron. *King Mortspear rules his northern stronghold and sires two sons, Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga Greeneyes. *Lady Sable Brock assists Olav Skyfurrow in exchange for directions to Salamandastron. *Verdauga heads south towards Mossflower Woods, Trunn builds a horde. *Lord Stonepaw arrives at Salamandastron, forms Stonepaw's Stalwarts. *Luke the Warrior is born at St. Ninian's. *Lord Brocktree arrives at Salamandastron, defeats an attack led by Trunn, forms the Long Patrol. *Boar the Fighter goes questing to Salamandastron. *Verdauga discovers Kotir, takes residence, sires two children, Tsarmina Greeneyes and Gingivere. In the process, he terrorizes Mossflower and drives the tribe of Luke the Warrior north. *Sunflash the Mace is born to Barkstripe and Bella of Brockhall. *Woodlanders lead by Barkstripe fight against the Greeneyes family; Barkstripe is slain in battle. *Lord Brocktree dies after Boar reaches Salamandastron. *Badrang the Tyrant and Tramun Clogg sail the seas as corsairs. *Martin the Warrior is born to Luke the Warrior and Sayna. *Vilu Daskar attacks Luke's tribe. Sayna is killed, and several creatures are taken captive. *Luke the Warrior captures the Greenhawk and sails after Vilu Daskar. Early Period *Badrang the Tyrant arrives on the North Shores and abandons Tramun Clogg, taking his vermin northeast. *Construction of Marshank begins. *Martin the Warrior is captured by Badrang. *Vilu Daskar and Luke are killed during the sinking of the Goreleech. Luke's remaining companions execute any surviving searats and establish camp in the ruins of the ship. *Battle of Marshank occurs. Badrang is killed by Martin the Warrior. *Martin leaves Noonvale and heads south. *Sunflash the Mace leaves Mossflower searching for Boar the Fighter. *The Northwest Shrew Tribe is captured by Ripfang, Log-a-Log Big Club escapes. Tyrant Period *A plague strikes Loamhedge Abbey, forcing the residents to flee. *Martin the Warrior arrives in Mossflower Woods, and is taken captive by Verdauga Greeneyes. *Tsarmina and Fortunata murder Verdauga. *Martin and Gonff the Mousethief escape Kotir with help from the Corim. *Loamhedge mice arrive in Mossflower. *Martin, Gonff, and Young Dinny quest to Salamandastron to find Boar the Fighter. *Boar the Fighter forges the Sword of Martin. *Boar, the questors, and the Long Patrol engage in battle with Ripfang and his crew. Ripfang and Boar are both slain. *Woodlanders besiege and sack Kotir. Martin the Warrior defeats Tsarmina. Reformation Period *Construction begins on Redwall Abbey. *Martin, Gonff, and Dinny quest north to learn about the fate of Luke the Warrior. *Construction ends on Redwall Abbey. *Martin goes off on an unknown quest. *Gonff steals the eyes of the Great Doomwyte Idol and hides them. *Sunflash the Mace comes to Salamandastron. *Veil Sixclaw is born to Swartt and Bluefen but is abandoned and taken to Redwall shortly thereafter. *After an attempted murder, Veil is banished from Redwall Abbey. *Swartt's horde is defeated. First Intermediate Period *Construction begins on The Bell Tower. *Joseph the Bellmaker is commissioned to make a bell for Lord Rawnblade. *Joseph and his daughter are caught by Gabool the Wild while delivering the bell. *Greypatch attacks Redwall; Brigadier Thyme and Colonel Clary are slain. *Greypatch and his crew are defeated. *Gabool is defeated; Rawnblade gives the Joseph Bell to Redwall Abbey. *Urgan Nagru and his horde flee the Land of Ice and Snow by ship; they land in Southsward. *Mariel and Dandin go off to seek adventures. *The Bell Tower is completed, and the Joseph Bell installed in it. *Aubretia and Bultip come to the Abbey and share the story of Martin the Warrior; the Late Rose is planted in the grounds. *Urgan Nagru takes over Southsward and Castle Floret, and imprisons Gael Squirrelking. *Mariel, Meldrum, and Dandin are captured in an attempt to save Queen Serena and Truffen from Urgan. *Gael is sprung from the dungeons of Castle Floret and gathers an army. *Urgan Nagru and his horde are defeated by Southswarders and Redwallers. *Dandin, Bowly Pintips and Mariel go on a voyage in the ''Pearl Queen. *Ferahgo the Assassin slays Urthrun and Urthound; Loambudd flees with Urthwyte to the Great Inland Sea. *Mara runs away from Salamandastron. *An epidemic of Dryditch Fever strikes Redwall Abbey. *Ferahgo and Urthstripe kill each other; Urthwyte becomes Badger Lord of Salamandastron. *High Queen Rhulain Wildlough is slain by cats; Green Isle is invaded. *Descendants of Gonff the Mousethief are banished from Redwall Abbey for theivery; Gonfelin tribe formed. Pax Muscaflori *Period of prolonged peace throughout Mossflower Country. *The abandoned Loamhedge Abbey is destroyed in an earthquake. *Holt Rudderwake comes to Ruddaring, and drives its Monitor Lizards to Sampetra. *The Sword of Martin is taken by the Sparra and subsequently lost to Asmodeus. *Malkariss comes to power. High Period *Matthias is found orphaned and taken into Redwall. *Cluny the Scourge enters Mossflower Country. *Late Rose Summer Wars begin. *Sela the Vixen and Chickenhound executed by Cluny. Chickenhound survives the attempt and crawls to Redwall, where he is given medical treatment. *Chickenhound escapes Redwall with stolen property. *Asmodeus attacks Chickenhound and leaves him for dead. Chickenhound pulls through his injuries but is left mutilated. *Sword of Martin recovered from Asmodeus' lair in the Quarry. Asmodeus is killed by Matthias. *Cluny the Scourge is slain by Matthias, and his army is subsequently wiped out. Abbot Mortimer is fatally injured and dies shortly afterward. *Brother Mordalfus becomes the new Abbot of Redwall. *Chickenhound adopts a new identity as Slagar the Cruel and begins his wanderings. *Mattimeo is born to Matthias and Cornflower. *Auma is born to Brockrose and Orlando the Axe. *Slagar the Cruel finds Kingdom of Malkariss and falls into work as a slaver. *Slagar the Cruel kidnaps several youths from Redwall, including Mattimeo. *General Ironbeak launches an assault on Redwall. The Sparra reserve garrison, including the old, sick, and children, is wiped out. *Matthias and his allies track Slagar to the Kingdom of Malkariss. *Battle of Malkariss occurs; Malkariss is slain. *Redwallers launch a counterattack on Ironbeak's forces. General Ironbeak is killed in action, and his remaining forces surrender. *Slagar the Cruel falls down a well. Matthias and Mattimeo return to Redwall. *Martin II is born to Mattimeo and Tess Churchmouse. Second Intermediate Period *Holt Lutra is destroyed; the Tears of all Oceans are stolen by Graylunk. *Fermald the Ancient inherits the Tears of all Oceans from the deceased Graylunk and hides them in various places around Redwall Abbey. *Abbot Durral is kidnapped by Lask Frildur and carried off to Sampetra as ransom for the Tears. *Piknim is slain by jackdaws at Saint Ninian's; the structure is ordered burnt by Rollo. *Ublaz Mad Eyes is defeated and Abbot Durral is returned safely to Redwall. *Gormad Tunn and the Rapscallions attack Salamandastron but are routed by Lady Cregga Rose Eyes and the Long Patrol and forced to retreat. *Gormad finally dies of injuries sustained in battle with Cregga; Damug Warfang treacherously slays Byral Fleetclaw to ascend to the position of chief. *Redwall's South Battlement is crushed by a tree; Abbess Tansy and Foremole Diggum discover the ruins of Kotir far beneath it. *The Battle of the Ridge of a Thousand takes place; Damug Warfang and his Rapscallions are defeated. *Lady Cregga Rose Eyes is blinded for life and comes to Redwall Abbey. *Russano the Wise becomes Lord of Salamandastron. *Marlfoxes take over an island in the Great Inland Sea; Silth slays her mate to become sole ruler. *Gawjo Swifteye leaves Mossflower in search of the Marlfoxes. *The Tapestry is stolen by Ascrod and hung in the King's chamber of Castle Marl. *Songbreeze Swifteye and friends recover the Tapestry and return it to Redwall; Gawjo returns home to his wife. *The reign of the Marlfoxes comes to an end; Mighty Megraw becomes king of Castle Marl. *Deyna, the long-lost son of Rillflag, returns home to Redwall after fifteen seasons' absence. *Cregga, the longest-ruling badger mother in Redwall history, is slain by Vallug Bowbeast. *Berussca and her family move into Brockhall. *King Sarengo is slain by Berussca, but not before inadvertently creating a monster by binding her children together with a mace and chain. *Ruggum and Bikkle rediscover the ruins of Brockhall. *Redwall gains its only female warrior chosen to bear Martin's sword, Trisscar Swordmaid. *Berussca's children are slain by Triss, Shogg and Sagaxus. *The slaves of Riftgard Island are freed. Late Period *Loamhedge is rediscovered by Bragoon and Sarobando. *The Lord of Mossflower falls into The Abyss, taking Kharanjul and his Horde with it. *Rakkety Tam MacBurl and Wild Doogy Plumm pledge their swords in service to Squirrelking Araltum and Idga Drayqueen. *Dramz is slain by Gulo the Savage. *Askor steals the Walking Stone and flees to Mossflower; he dies there shortly thereafter. *Yoofus Lightpaw finds the Walking Stone and keeps it as a pet. *Gulo comes to Mossflower, leaving a trail of slaughter behind him. *Tam defeats Gulo and becomes the next Abbey Warrior. *Petunia is slain by vermin, which drives her father Cuthbert insane. *Riggu Felis is maimed for life by Pandion Piketalon, and orders the death of all birds on Green Isle. *Tiria Wildlough answers a call from the spirit of her ancestor and becomes the next High Rhulain of Green Isle. *Riggu Felis is defeated. *Cuthbert and Slothunog die together in the depths of Deeplough. *Great Vermin Wars occur. *Gorath the Flame's grandparents are slain by Codj. *The Battle of the Plateau occurs; Brownrats and Sea Raiders routed. *Vizka Longtooth dies by the paw of Gorath the Flame. *Gorath becomes Lord of Salamandastron. *Korvus Skurr ascends to the position of Great Doomwyte. *The Gonfelins return to Redwall Abbey after generations of banishment. *Log-a-Log Tugga Bruster is shamed and deposed. *Lair of the Wytes is destroyed; Baliss and Korvus Skurr are slain. *Armuk Rinn the Conqueror is defeated by Feryn Kordyne. *Vilaya and Zwilt the Shade gain control of the Ravagers and move headquarters to Althier. *Axtel Sturnclaw comes to Mossflower. *Ravagers kidnap many Redwall and Mossflower young ones; Flandor is slain. *Zwilt wages war on Redwall; both he and Vilaya are slain. *Ambrevina Rockflash comes to Salamandastron. *Razzid Wearat and his crew attack the High North Coast with disastrous results, and are forced back home to Irgash. *Razzid returns to Mossflower country with a wheeled ship to attack Salamandastron and Redwall Abbey. *The Rogue Crew Sea Otters, Long Patrol, and Redwallers defeat Razzid and his forces. Category:Redwall Information Category:Timelines